zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhu-Niverse Stories
Zhu-Niverse Stories is a fanmade element about stories Plot Showing his usual impatience, once Funshine is seated in his royal box, he demands the play start by shouting "Let's go, already!" Perhaps the most compelling evidence of a connection between the Shys and the Apples comes when Gabby is searching through Matey's crashed ship. A close examination of both drawers reveal that all the wires are the exact same shapes. Many of Zhu-Niverse's citizens are called to testify against her, including spa-worker/bartender Sultan, who advises the court stenographer that his name is spelled with 6 letters. And then, of course, there's Princess Gabriella, or rather Gabby, a sweet princess who'd much rather have a good time than have anything to do with her responsibilities in the castle. She bristles at the expectations of her father, the crude and selfish King Funshine who's barely holding together a realm that's very much past the "happily ever after" phase. Princess Gabby is joined in her adventures by her personal hawk, Ponuce, and a happy-go-lucky owl named Midnight who might have magical power. Fantasy stories, for all of their enchantments and charm, tend to be pretty simplistic. Characters stay firmly in their narrow roles as a mighty hero or helpless princess. The good guys are 100 percent noble, and the villains are completely wicked. Despite taking place in some magical, fictional kingdom whose location is unknown, the characters all seem to hail from England, where they took extensive theatrical training. Queen Silver has turned the citizens of Zhu-Niverse to stone, save for King Funshine and his son Meowth, and pinned the crime on Funshine’s avian second wife, Silversteam. Silver escapes with Gabby, her daughter, by ship for a new land. Meanwhile, Pounce is still dead and Midnight has been captured. This entire calamity has been orchestrated because Gabby has a mysterious destiny that needs to be fulfilled, of which neither she nor the audience knows anything about. She explores Kanto, a mysterious kingdom ruled by dark magic which once had a mice-based economy. Gabby notes, in awe, that it’s “a whole different type of bleak and desperate than Zhu-Niverse,” which about sums it up, despite Silver’s claims that it contains real beauty and magic. It’s a kingdom like any other, which means dark secrets lie right below the surface. Emperor Persian and the Enchantress, two previously mysterious figures who sent Pounce to corrupt the mind of the young princess, are the primary keepers of those secrets, what with the oracle fire and their communication with Lavaland. Silver introduces Gabby to them as her aunt and uncle, but she mostly picks up on their suspicious behavior instead of the family resemblance. Soon, Gabby discovers a secret shrine to her in the “Prophecy Fulfillment Center” and it doesn’t take long for Silver and co. to gaslight her into believing she’s paranoid. There’s some reason for concern, considering that the Pie family has been cursed with dangerous insanity for generations. Paranoia, hallucinations, and danger are the main symptoms, and given that Gabby might have imagined a shrine and has racked up a decent body count over her lifetime (“It’s always been an accident, self-defense, or justifiable homicide. Oh my God. I’ve scared a lot of people!” she suddenly realizes), it’s not out of the question that she could be losing her mind. It would just make her a member of the family. Of course, Gabby quickly learns she’s on solid mental footing after she finds evidence of the shrine behind another secret door. When she confronts Silver about it, she finally discovers her mother’s true evil intentions. “There are things beyond your understanding you are destined for,” she sneers as she locks her away before the ceremony, which involves a spiked crown stained with the dried water of previous sacrifices. If she can bear it, their destiny is secure. But Silver, Persian, and the Enchantress couldn’t account for the sheer bravery and obedience of Braeburn, their littlest lunkhead brother who was rendered a permanent 10-year-old when they once tried to fit the crown on him. Braeburn receives the brunt of abuse from his family. He’s forced to work 24-hour guard shifts, has to beat himself up when he steps out of line, and he only has a pet hammer to keep him company. However, Gabby recognizes his utility immediately. He’s been in the kingdom for so long that he knows much more than his simple demeanor lets on. It’s Braeburn the one who confirms that the Queen Pie portrait was moved to the shrine to throw Gabby off the scent. He’s the one who tells Gabby where Pounce has been stashed away. He agrees to step in to take her place at the ceremony when she sneaks away. For all his trouble, he receives a fatal blow to the head from Silver. Funshine still putters around Zhu-Niverse, staving off boredom and depression. Silver has banished Silverstream to the bottom of the ocean, even though Silverstream can breathe underwater. Pounce has been banished to a bottle by Persian and Enchantress, who believe that he has completed their task. Gabby’s reunion with Pounce pulls the briefest of heartstrings (“I missed you, you puppy!” they yell in unison), especially since Gabby previously tried to “recast” Midnight and Pounce with a phoenix and a duck. The oracle fire tells them he’s in Heaven, and though the connection is spotty, they tell him to make his way to Lavaland where they can meet up. Silver tries one last time to make her daughter fulfill her prophecy, but at the last possible moment, Braeburn regains consciousness just long enough to knock Silver out. He dies knowing that he helped out a friend. “Lavaland is dangerous, Gabby,” Winkie warns. “If they find you down there, you’ll be stuck for eternity.” Given that her choices are going to Lavaland or being sacrificed by her evil mother to fulfill some vague prophecy, maybe Lavaland isn’t so bad. Emperor Persian has an interesting double life involving cocaine and provocative outfits, like a hawk suit and some kind of eagle costume. It confirmed that Gabby's mother, Queen Silver, was part of the royal family of the magical nation of Maru and that the sorcerers responsible for sending Pounce to Gabby were Silver's brother and sister, Persian and Nyx. When Gabby asked what Silver wanted of her, she replied that there was "a debt to Lavaland we're really overdue on." The implication that the royal family of Kanto are gaining powers from some kind of Faustian pact is not exactly a shock (their royal symbol resembles a hawk's eye peaking through a keyhole) but the details are vague beyond the fact that they apparently tried and failed to put the crown on their youngest sibling, Braeburn, and he was struck dumb by the botched ritual. Presumably they must offer up one family member a generation to maintain the bargain that allows them to prosper, but why did Silver have to have a daughter to see this done rather than sacrificing one of her other siblings? Another question raised by Silver's confession is just what are the details regarding the prophecy involving Gabby. While it had been presumed to involve the aforementioned debt, references to Gabby's mystic importance have been made outside of her connection to the royal family of Kanto. It also ties into "the true destiny of the owls" and is important enough to inspire Edger to move all the owls from Owlwood and into Zhu-Niverse. This led Gabby to discover the symbol of Kanto and runes in the Maruvian language hidden behind Silver's portrait - the start of a trail into the catacombs under Zhu-Niverse Castle. Unfortunately, Gabby fled screaming after hearing the song from the music box in the darkness, before she could determine who left the runes and what they led to. It was left clear, however, that Gabby was being watched by someone in league with Silver, as Gabby destroyed the music box, only to have it replaced with one featuring a scowling image of Silver rather than the peaceful miniature in the original music box. This tangent sent Pounce and Gabby into the land of the ogres in search of the magical Legendberries, which were said to have magical healing properties. The two received some unexpected assistance from the bird queen, who helped them to get the berries and showed them a secret passage out of the grove where the Legendberries were grown. As they departed and the bird queen sealed the passage, Gabby said Midnight's name, which the bird queen seemed to recognize. Given that the bird queen and Midnight have the same distinctive beak (which no owl or bird shares with them) this would seem to confirm that Midnight is half-owl and half-bird, though it remains to be seen if he will learn the truth of his parentage. Perhaps not coincidentally, this occurred shortly after Meowth fed Winter the liquid from one of several amphorae he and Pounce discovered in a secret room. While it is clear the liquid is magical, it is less clear who made it and why there was a stockpile of it under Castle Zhu-Niverse. Their ultimate purpose and their reasons for framing Princess Gabby on charges of witchcraft go unexplained, beyond Sailor's statement in "In Her Own Write" that the Seekers' duty is to discern the difference between "what is right for the king and what is right for the kingdom." This explained much of Sailor's past actions, which seemed to be based around keeping Zhu-Niverse running smoothly in spite of Funshine's rule, but their ultimate plan is still a mystery. Pumpkin berates Rye, making reference to a boss not being happy and complaining that Funshine is still on the throne. While it is possible that Rye was just a courier meant to deliver an exotic weapon for an assassination attempt, Pumpkin's specific complaints suggest that someone powerful within the government of Steamland wanted to see Funshine dead. Beyond organizing the Seeker plot to install Prince Meowth as a puppet ruler with himself as regent, Sailor is also shown to be familiar with firearms and would presumably have the means to contact Steamland through the Seekers. The only problem with this theory is that simply shooting Funshine, even with an exotic weapon nobody in Zhu-Niverse would identify as a weapon, is far too simple a plan for a mastermind like Sailor. It seems far more likely Sailor is just taking advantage of the situation to further the goals of the Seekers, given that he does make an honest effort to see Funshine cared for after he is wounded. They quickly find themselves surrounded by strange pale-skinned creatures who resemble albino owls with mole-like eyes. It's clear that the Cheasants have been watching over Zhu-Niverse for some time and, if they are working for Silver, that they are probably responsible for leaving the Kantian runes for Gabby to find. When Meowth is told that he is to be crowned king, he protests pointing to his toys. The Cheasants were also seemingly responsible for saving Gabby, Midnight and Pounce from being burned at the stake. A Cheasants was briefly visible in the background shuffling in the shadows alongside Midnight, as he searched the castle's basement for Sailor and Talonflame. While Gabby was largely interested in the Prophecy Fulfillment Center that was apparently tied to her destiny, the hallway leading to the Center was full of tiny doors, perfectly sized for an Owl... or a Cheasant. Unfortunately, Fletchinder survived the effects of the siren song that lured him overboard to seek the pleasures of Starling Island, the island next to Raven Island. Amusingly, it turned out they did not do this out of kindness - they were marinating his body for a feast and he just happened to emerge from the afterlife just as they had started drying it out. Still, there were no hard feelings, and the ravens were happy to treat our heroes to a relaxing spa day, before sending them back on their way to Zhu-Niverse. Books * Zhu-Niverse Stories vol 1 (10 chapters) * Zhu-Niverse Stories vol 2 (10 chapters) Trivia * Originally, Zhu-Niverse is built by four hamsters, who have found the spot for the empty land with no plants or buildings. They build many worlds in Zhu-Niverse. They first accept hamsters, and later accept many different animals like the Wild Bunch, Zhu Zhu Puppies, Zhu Zhu Ponies and other animals. * Four founders of Zhu-Niverse are Ignis the fire hamster, Eau the water hamster, Herbe the earth hamster and Elektrisch the light hamster. * Four founders of Zhu-Niverse resist 18 types for Zhu-Niverse and team with Normaal the Winter white dwarf hamster, Ijs the Winter white dwarf hamster, Vechten the fire hamster, Vergiftigen the shadow hamster, Grond the fire hamster, Vliegend the shadow hamster, Psychisch the shadow hamster, Kever the earth hamster, Rots the fire hamster, Geest the shadow hamster, Donker the shadow hamster, Draak the shadow hamster, Staal the grey dwarf hamster and Fee the prism hamster. * Four founders of Zhu-Niverse begin in 1000 BCE. * King Funshine is born a prince in Zhu-Niverse. * Zhu-Niverse Stories is about the princess hamster like Princess Snowcup from Zhu Zhu Princess. * King Funshine is kind to the birds of Zhu-Niverse like paradise of birds. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets elements fanmade Category:Albums Category:Books Category:Zhu Zhu Pets categories